


Don't you dare!

by cyndaquilka



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquilka/pseuds/cyndaquilka
Summary: How dared Basilio die before Flavia let him? More importantly, how dared he show up days later and pretend that nothing happened?





	Don't you dare!

On the day preceding their confrontation with Validar, Robin and Chrom discussed their battle strategy with Flavia. The situation seemed dire, but it wasn't hopeless. All they needed to do was find a way of getting the last Gemstone from the Plegia king without falling for his trap.

"Our biggest problem is that Validar won't even show us his Gemstone unless we bring the emblem with us," stated Robin, thinking hard. "I believe our best bet would be to swap the gems we have for fakes and hope that he won't notice."

"But it can't be done by either of us," noted Chrom, his brows furrowed. "The enemy's been watching our every move."

"I think I could help you with that, boy," said a deep voice from behind him.

The three of them turned, ready to fight, but dropped their weapons almost immediately.

"Basilio!" exclaimed Chrom and Robin at the same time.

They couldn't believe their own eyes. The West-Khan was alive! He was supposed to have fallen in his duel with Walhart; Flavia had seen it happen. Yet, by some miracle, the man was standing right before them. His chest was covered in bandages, but he wore a toothy smile.

Both Robin and Chrom kept shooting questions at Basilio.

"How did you stay alive?"

"How did you manage to escape Walhart?"

"Are you seriously injured?"

"How did you find us here?"

"Oh, there'll be loads of time for story-telling later," the man replied with a wave of the hand. His attention was drawn to Flavia, who hadn't said a word since he showed himself. Her face was expressionless.

"Flavia," said Basilio, delighted to see her. "Long time no see."

Her first reaction was to slap him on the face.

Chrom gasped, but Basilio didn't move.

"Don't you dare speak to me!" she shouted, nearly spitting in his face. "You must have no shame. How can you show your arse here after you humiliated me? You made me run like a coward, you big dolt! I hate you. I hate you, you hear me?!"

Her tone was sharp and steady as ever. The more unexpected it was when she suddenly looked down, shook her head in anger, and started to sob.

Out of Flavia's behaviour, this frightened Basilio the most. He shrugged in an awkward way and reached to touch her on the shoulder. Before he could, though, the woman pulled him down by the front of his armour and kissed the man hard on the lips. The West-Khan was taken by surprise, to say the least. It took him several more seconds, but then he understood.

She hated him, alright. Because she was left alone. Basilio could recall clear as day Flavia's unwillingness to abandon him. Her reluctance to listen to his pleas and run from the battlefield as he ordered her to. Her heart-wrenching scream, calling his name, that pierced his ears and broke his heart.

When they broke apart, the man finally found his tongue.

"Easy, woman! My wounds haven't mended."

He readied himself for a low blow, expecting to hear a rude comment about his age. Instead, he was told, "I'll never let you make me go through this again, oaf! Don't even think−"

Basilio sighed in defeat. He took out a handkerchief, helped Flavia wipe her face.

Next moment, her red eyes landed on Chrom and Robin, who stood forgotten just a few steps away. The woman pointed a finger at her very embarrassed allies, which was enough to make them flinch.

"You saw nothing!"

Her voice could cut steel. They daren't disobey.


End file.
